You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home
by homesliceron
Summary: A new story I'm going to be working on. : Lydia Scott's and her friends life throughout junior year and beyond.
1. Main and Reoccuring characters

Main Charaters

Lydia Bob Scott - 16  
Daughter of Nathan and Haley James Scott.

Davis Baker - 15  
Son of Julian and Brooke Baker

Jude Baker - 15  
Son of Julian and Brooke Baker

Penelope Hall - 16  
Daughter of Chloe Hall

Adam Somers - 17

Ashlee Somers - 15

Sarah Mikayla Evans - 14  
Daughter of Clay and Quinn Evans

-  
Reoccuring Characters

James Lucas Scott - 22  
Son of Nathan and Haley James Scott

Logan Evans - 19  
Son of Clay and Sarah Evans.

Madison Venture - 22  
Jamie's girlfriend

Sawyer Brooke Scott - 19  
Daughter of Lucas and Peyton Scott


	2. Traditional Predictions

Lydia Bob Scott had the life any teenager would love to have. She had the two most incredible and loving parents ever, and a protective older brother, that all girls wished they had. Nathan Scott, Lydia's father, was the most popular guy in Tree Hill High when he attended school. He was on the basketball team, and held the record for all time leading scorer up until recently. He and her mother were married in their junior year, so everyone knew them as the high school sweethearts. At the end of their senior year, they had Jamie, Lydia's protective brother.

The whole town fell in awe with him, and while he was in high school, he was popular. He took the position for scoring the all time leading score, making him even more popular. After graduation, Jamie and his long time girlfriend Madison went to college at North Carolina. Jamie's goal is to someday play for the Charlotte Bobcats, and Madison never quit figured out what she wanted. All she knew was that she was madly in love with Jamie, and she'd go wherever he did.

Then there was Lydia. She was just started out her junior year in Tree Hill high. She's not quit as popular as Nathan or Jamie. She was more like her mother, Haley. Haley was always invisable until her junior year, when she fell madly inlove with Nathan. Like her mom used to be, Lydia was shy. She hated all of the attention on her, and she never knew what to say in front of cute guys.

"Hey, you came!" Lydia said, when she saw Davis Baker come onto the rooftop. Every year, the day before the first day of school, the two would come up here, and write down predictions they think would happen that year. It was now becoming a family tradition for the Scotts. Her mother started it when her and Uncle Lucas used to do it. Then they carried it on to Jamie, who also did it with Madison every year. When it came to Lydia's turn, she immediantly told her best friend Davis about it, and ever since, they've done it.

Davis smiled, sitting down on the table. "Of course I did. Where else would you find me?"

"Good point. It's not like you have a life or anything," Lydia half-joked, sitting down beside him.

The two of them fell silent as they both wrote down predictions. After about a few minutes, Davis cleared his throat. "You done?" He asked, folding up his piece of paper, and putting it in the tin.

Nodding her head, Lydia smiled. "Yeah, I'll be done in a minute." At the bottom of her list, she quickly added, _Go out with Davis..._, before folding up her own piece of paper, placing it on top of her friends. "Done."

"So how about we just go to the Rivercourt? I think Jude's there," Davis suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "He might be with Penny."

"Actually, I have to go home. I told my dad I wouldn't stay out too late. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

Davis nodded, smiling once more before Lydia left.

It didn't take long for Lydia to arrive back home. By the time she got there, Haley already had the whole house cleaned, and Nathan was sitting on the couch in the family room, watching a basketball game on the television.

"Did you have fun with Davis?" Haley asked, the moment she saw Lydia come into the family. Lydia smiled and nodded her head.

This also grabbed Nathan's attention. Looking at his daughter, he added on, "I hope you didn't have too much fun. I'll hurt him if he touches you."

Lydia laughed, rolling her eyes playfully. She knew her dad was just joking, since he would never do that to her. But it still felt great, knowing that her dad was protective, so if anything did happen, she could always turn to him. "Yeah. Thanks Dad," she said, before walking upstairs into her bedroom.

Her room wasn't as big as most people would think, but it was still a decent size. She had a queen sized bed, with a white bedspread on it. Next to her bed, was a vanity that had all of her make-up laid on it. She had a computer desk, and a huge tv. Lydia also had a walk-in closet, filled with many beautiful clothes, most of them made by her Aunt Brooke.

Lydia just crawled ontop of her bed, and slowly fell asleep.

"Lydia Bob Scott!" Haley James called up the stairs to her sixteen year old daughter. "Wake up, it's time for school!"

Lydia groaned, as she awoke from her dreams. The one thing she hated about school was waking up early. Getting up, Lydia slowly walked into her closet. She grabbed black yoga pants, with a plain white tank top. Going into the bathroom, she turned the shower water on, and stripped her clothes off, stepping in. She washed her hair and body, and got out. Drying off, she put her new cloths on, and walked back into her room, quickly applying make-up on her.

Walking downstairs, Nathan and Haley were at the kitchen table, eating a breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. With a glass of orange juice.

"Penelope's here," Lydia said, reading a text message she just got. "I told her I'd ride with her today." Lydia walked over giving her mom and dad both a goodbye kiss. "I'll be home right after school. To tell you how it went and everything."

Lydia quickly walked out the front door, and hopped in Penelope's car. Penelope Hall was Lydia's best friend. They shared everything together. Gossip, secrets, clothes. And they even shared the same birthday. Penelope was supposed to go to Brooke and Julian, but her mother decided she didn't want to give up her baby. Lydia was glad Chloe never gave up her baby, because if she had, Brooke would probably never of had Davis and Jude.

"Hey," Penelope greeted, smiling at her best friend. "How was your day with Davis last night?"

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing special. Just like every other night we hang out. We _just_ hang out. That's it." For the first time in a while, Penelope was actually quiet. Which was odd, since she loved to talk a lot. "Am I really that unattractive? I mean, no one notices me, not even my best friend sees me that way."

"What? No,Lydia, you're beautiful. Davis is just stupid. You could honestly do way better than him," Penelope said, taking a turn on a street.

The two went quiet, and with that, Penelope turned up the radio as the song Smile by Avril Lavigne came on.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll  
The two girls laughed, as they sung along to it.  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile"

Before they knew it, they arrived at the high school. Turning the car off, the two stepped out of the car and began to walk inside, to see what the upcoming year would hold for them.

AN; So, what do you guys think? Leave your thoughts and review it, please!:3


End file.
